Designing Petz
Pixel Petz' core feature is the ability to design and create custom pets to play with. (A concept similar to that of Shidonni) Users can design a pet in a simple interface, that allows the user to edit almost every feature of their pet The first time a new save-game is loaded, the player will already be directed to the create a pet menu. This menu lacks a few features that will re-appear when the player enters the menu any other times afterwards. Entering the menu In order to enter the create a pet interface, the player will need to tap the small paw icon in the bottom right of the screen. From there, tapping a blank pet from the 'create your own' section will allow you to edit it. If you have already designed a pet, then those petz will appear instead of the default blank ones.You can have 3 of these petz at a time. Menu 1 - Breedz In the first menu that appears allows the player to choose a breed and an animal type. There are three animals: dogz, catz, and hamsterz. The die icon will randomise the colour and pattern of the pet, as well as the placement and size of partz. The BG slider will change the brightness of the background. This is useful when drawing in order to see the colours better. Types of breedz. There are many different breedz that you can select from the first menu. They change the partz, colour and pattern of the pet and can be used as bases to add onto, or left just as they are. Most breedz are based off of real life animal breeds and species. The dog breeds include: Blank, Dalmation, Pug, Chihuahua, Shiba, Boxer, Corgi, Poodle, Husky, Aussie, Bulldog. The cat breeds include: Blank, Siamese, Tabby, Manx, Sphynx, Ragdoll, Fold, Calico, Munchkin, Persian, Ashera. The hamster breeds include: Blank, Teddy, Winter White, Golden, Mouse, Chinchilla. Menu 2 - Partz In the second menu, the player can change the placement and size of partz, as well as being able to buy new partz with in-game currency and gems. Using the different sliders, the player can adjust the placement and the size of the ears, eyes, mouth/muzzle, head, body and tail to suit their needs. Tapping on the blue die button will randomise these sliders for every part. This menu can also allow the player to buy new partz. Menu 3 - Pattern and Colour The third menu allows the player to adit the patterns and colours of their pet however they would like using easy-to-use and simple controls. Colours can be chosen by tapping the desired colour from the colour pallette near the bottom of the screen. It is possible to swap the pallette with another by tapping the arrow just left of it. Tapping and holding a colour will allow the player to change the colours individually. The dark-blue button on the right of the pallette allows the player to toggle shadows on their pet. This option will effect the pet's appearance outside of the editor. The rainbow colourwheel (coloured in black-and-white for those without a Golden Token) allows the player to select custom colours. This feature is only unlocked for players with a Golden Token. The toolbar The toolbar contains necessary tools in order to draw patterns and such on your pet. You can change to a different tool with a simple tap. The two left-most tools have their own custom menus, while the others do not. Sparkles: These allow the player to quickly add a pattern on their pet in the last colour they selected. Pencil: This allows the player to change the colour of a single pixel. Paintbrush: This allows the player to change the colour of a group of pixels at the same time. It acts like a larger pencil tool. Paint Bucket: This allows the player to paint entire closed areas of pixels at the same time. Dropper: This allows the player to select and use a colour already used on the pet. Menu 4 - Buying the pet The final menu allows the player to assign a name, gender and personality description to the pet. You can randomise these features using the blue die button. The name and personality of a pet can be changed at anytime. In this menu, the player can also purchase the pet that they have created with in-game currency and gems. After tapping 'Purchase' the player will be asked for conformation that they will love and cherish their pet. Here they can also toggle if their pet will age, and can take a photo of their pet. Category:Pages